Yuki no hana
by Mayka
Summary: Cette année la, il neiga à Konoha pour la toute première fois. S'était comme un rêve mais peut être aurai-je du songer à la fin de l'une de mes plus belles histoires, celle qui n'avait jamais commencer. - Hinata Hyuuga, 18ème décembre de son existence -
1. Brisure

**Y**uki no hana

Auteur : Mayka

Disclaimer** : **Les personnages de Naruto appartiennent à Masashi Kishimoto.

Couple : Hinata / ?

Raiting : T.

**Chapitre 1** – Brisure.

« _Lui avait les cheveux d'un blond épi de soleil et le bleu de ces yeux faisait  
de sa personne un drôle de ciel d'été qui se promenait dans cet étrange hiver.  
Son sourire gorgée de lumière l'a fit rougir un instant, sa timidité remontait à la surface_ … »

Hi no kuni* n'avait connu de tels climats depuis de nombreux siècles. Pourtant depuis quelques semaines les températures dégringolaient, les thermomètres de Konohagakure* affichaient entre 0 et -7 degrés. Un semblant d'automne avait dénudé certains arbres de leurs feuillages. Cette nuit de décembre là fut l'une des plus glaciales, mais le spectacle qui attendait les villageois au petit matin leurs apporta du baume au cœur. Ceux qui se levèrent à l'aube furent les premiers à découvrir le cadeau offert par le temps. Le village s'était vêtu d'un épais manteau blanc, pour la toute première fois. Le froid était plus intense, mais la surprise apaisa les inconditionnels de températures plus printanières. L'ensemble du peuple du village de la feuille s'éveilla entre émerveillement et excitation. Ces rues enneigées ne manquaient pas de charme, tout apparaissait sous un jour nouveau.

Il n'y avait pas besoin d'être un enfant pour être émerveillé par un tel paysage. Il suffisait de regarder à l'une des fenêtres de l'immense demeure Hyuuga, les yeux de l'aînée des filles d'Hiashi. Sortie de l'un de ces rêves hanté comme toujours par le même prince blond, la jeune femme aux yeux blanc laiteux mit quelques minutes à émerger avant de réaliser ce qui se passait dehors. Comme une gamine, elle s'était précipitée à la fenêtre rêvant de toucher à cette neige qui tombait à gros flocons. Les serviteurs qui déblayaient la cour remarquèrent son excitation, cela fit sourire ceux qui n'étaient pas aigris par cette tâche ingrate. Ce n'est surement pas Hanabi qu'ils auraient surpris dans cet état…

Malgré le vent et les flocons qui s'engouffraient encore, Hinata s'installa à nouveau entre ces draps pour mieux savourer cet instant. Pourtant ce n'était pas la première fois, mais cette neige là n'était pas comparable à celle des autres pays. Ces lèvres rosées ne laissaient pas disparaître son sourire tandis qu'elle rougissait à cause de la température ambiante.

- Hinata ferme la fenêtre ! Tu vas tomber malade si tu continues…

Neji Hyuuga venait tout juste de débouler sans même frapper, se précipitant déjà vers la fenêtre. Rougissant comme une gamine après une bêtise, elle fut rassurée par le sourire qu'il lui lança.

- C'est magnifique, hein… C'est à ce moment là que l'expression avoir les yeux blancs comme neige s'applique si bien aux Hyuuga. Qui l'aurait cru ? Notre village enneigé…

- Ne… Neji ! Ne rentres pas dans ma chambre comme ça ! Tu… me surveillais encore ?

- Non, figure-toi que j'étais dans la cours quand j'ai remarquée que ma stupide cousine fermait pas sa fenêtre. Tu ne devines pas de qui je parle par hasard ?

- Hanabi ? murmura Hinata, levant les yeux vers le ciel.

- Ne te moque pas de moi, insolente ! plaisanta le jeune homme. Sérieusement, à par faire l'enfant dans ta chambre tu n'as rien d'autre à faire? Courses ? Rendez-vous ? Mission ?

Son sourire s'évanouie aussitôt. Un retour à une brusque réalité. Sa dernière mission datait d'au moins deux mois. Elle avait plus gagnée à garder le petit bambin de Kurenaï qu'à accomplir son travail en tant que kunoichi de Konoha.

- Je n'ai pas dit ça pour te vexer… reprit Neji gêné. Simplement, l'Hokage a annoncé que la situation météorologique de Hi no kuni ne devait en rien changer le fonctionnement du village.

- Shino et Kiba ne sont pas rentrés de leur dernière mission.

« _Hinata Hyuuga : sa présence ne semble pas nécessaire, nous nous contenterons d'Aburame Shino et Inuzuka Kiba_. ». C'était la phrase du chef du conseil des employés ninja pour justifier l'inutilité de sa présence pour la dernière mission en date de l'équipe 8. Mise à part ses coéquipiers, personne n'était au courant. Comment pourrait-elle affronter le regard de son père ou même sa petite sœur après avoir infliger une telle honte au clan ? L'héritière était faible… du moins c'est ce qu'elle pensait. Elle préférait mentir.

- D'ici leur retour je pense que les missions reprendront de plus belles et tu te plaindras de plus me voir… Et puis il n'y a pas beaucoup à faire à en ce moment tu sais… D'ailleurs je vais quand même aller m'entraîner aujourd'hui.

- Je venais te proposer de passer la journée avec ton cousin préféré, enfin je plaisante. Si tu as mieux à faire je ne veux pas bouleverser ta journée. Mais si tu viens, t'aura ton cadeau d'anniversaire en avance…

- Je saute dans un bain et on y va !

Il savait qu'il était l'un des seuls privilégiés à connaître la timide la plus populaire de Konohagakure sous ce jour. Leur complicité ne s'était pas forgée en un instant, mais le temps avait fait son travail. Peut être étaient-ils les deux seuls Hyuuga de la Sôke et de la Bunke à aller outre cette barrière de rang. En tout cas, aucun membre de la famille n'y voyait un manque de respect. Depuis l'examen Chuunin qui avait vu s'affronter les deux cousins, Hiashi Hyuuga se comportait un peu plus comme un oncle et moins comme un chef avec son neveu, comme le fils qu'il n'avait jamais eu. Le clan n'avait pas vraiment changé, ces membres avaient grandis et certaines relations avaient simplement évoluées.

Neji l'a laissa seule, tandis qu'Hinata rassemblait déjà le nécessaire pour se rendre à la salle de bain non loin de sa chambre. Quelques pas dans les couloirs puis elle fit coulisser la porte prenant le soin d'avertir que la pièce était occupée. Ladouce brune appréciait ce genre de moment, intime, comme l'instant d'un bain où il n'y avait pas besoin de se battre contre sa timidité pour s'exprimer. Elle se dénuda, laissant apparaître à l'ombre des vapeurs sa peau de porcelaine et son corps de jeune fille. Elle avait bien grandit, ces formes plus féminines l'éloignait un peu plus de l'adolescence. Hinata s'assit sur un petit tabouret pour s'asperger de l'eau tiède du petit sceau à proximitéavant de se plonger dans le bain brûlant. Cette étape permettait de rendre le changement de températures moins brutal. Malgré la chaleur, elle s'y plongea toute entière et resta immergée tant que son souffle le lui permit. Elle profita de longues minutes avant de se résigner à enfin sortir de l'eau pour bien se sécher. Avec ce froid, sortir avec les cheveux mouillés n'était pas permis…

Quant à son cousin, il avait prit la direction du bureau de son oncle qui l'avait convoqué un peu plus tôt dans la matinée. A peine était-il arrivé à côté de la porte coulissante qu'une voix se fit entendre.

- Tu peux rentrer Neji.

Il s'exécuta, prenant le temps, une fois la porte fermée de s'incliner poliment. Après tout avant d'être son oncle il s' était toujours le chef du clan.

- Je t'ai demandé de venir, mais c'est juste pour discuter. Il n'y a rien d'important. Si tu as autre chose de plus urgent à faire alors nous pouvons reportés cette discussion à plus tard.

- Je suis en repos ces derniers jours. Avec la fin d'année qui approche, les missions se font rares. L'heure est plutôt à paperasse. D'ailleurs je suppose que c'est l'administration du clan qui vous occupe grandement en ce moment.

- Certes, mais je dois m'occuper de tous les dossiers c'est aussi mon rôle. D'ailleurs j'ai pu mettre à jour les dossiers de tous les shinobi du clan. C'est l'une de tes meilleures années, tu as obtenu de très bons résultats. Félicitations.

Hiashi lui tendit son dossier avant de poursuivre…

- Hanabi a pu réaliser ces premières missions hors du village. On dit qu'elle est la Shikamaru Nara de sa session, paraît-il un titre assez glorieux.

- Shikamaru est un excellent élément Juunin, affirma Neji.

- Par contre au sujet d'Hinata…

- Il me semble que les résultats de son équipe ont été tout de même satisfaisants, non ?

- L'équipe en général possède une progression constante. Mais il s'agit plutôt de son bilan individuel. L'Hokage a tenue à s'entretenir avec moi sur ce sujet. Depuis deux mois semble-t-il, Aburame Shino et Inuzuka Kiba se retrouvent souvent en duo pour des missions de rang A et B. Hinata est plutôt sollicitée pour des missions de rang inférieures. Elle a effectuée peu de missions de rang A, même si les échos de l'une d'elles rapportait une belle réussite.

- Peut être est-ce son avis ou un message transmit pour d'autres, mais je ne comprends pas pourquoi l'Hokage a tenue à s'entretenir personnellement avec vous, mon oncle.

- Sans vouloir me froisser, notre Kage a voulue me faire comprendre qu'il était peut être mieux que je songe à marier Hinata pour continuer la lignée et laisser reposer sur tes épaules ou celle d'Hanabi la responsabilité d'apporter la gloire en tant que shinobi à notre clan.

- De quel droit se permet-elle de vous suggérez cela ? Commenta Neji qui ne cachait pas son mécontentement.

- Ce n'était pas ces mots, j'interprète seulement. Il semblerait que ta cousine soit un bon élément, mais trop sensible et manque peut être de férocité. Ces paroles m'ont fortement déplues, mais je réfléchis toute de même à ces suggestions. J'aimerai savoir si tu as une idée de comment elle a pu occuper son temps et ces journées lors des sorties de ces coéquipiers. Elle était absente à chaque fois qu'ils partaient en mission… Où a-t-elle passée plusieurs de ces nuits ?

- Kurenaï-sensei ne lui fermera jamais sa porte, Hinata est comme sa fille. Je pense qu'elle ne voulait pas vous décevoir, décevoir le clan. Certains jours je savais qu'elle veillait sur l'enfant de Kurenaï, après tout elle est sa marraine. Je pensai que les missions d'Aburame et Inuzuka étaient exceptionnelles… Ne vous fiez pas aux dires de notre Hokage, elle n'a pas pu nier qu'elle était un bon élément. Votre fille a toujours été sensible et paraît fragile mais on ne s'attend jamais à la violence du fleuve qui sort de son lit.

- Malgré les révélations d'Hiashi Hyuuga, Neji ne comptait pas donner raison à l'Hokage même si Hinata avait mentit. Elle était une kunoichi à part entière et accomplissait ces devoirs en défendant ces idéaux. Etait-ce le nombre d'ennemis qu'elle n'avait pas eu la force d'achever qui lui avait porté préjudice ? Malgré tout ça ne justifiait pas qu'on l'a considère bonne à marier et non à faire la fierté. Sa colère était palpable.

- J'ai l'intention d'aller m'entretenir avec le conseil des employés ninja. Ils ont tendance à être machistes et estiment souvent que les missions les plus durs sont réservées aux hommes. Alors à la moindre faiblesse d'une kunoichi, ils préfèrent les voir se marier à des éléments forts pour permettre aux générations futurs d'avoir plus de capacités héréditaires. murmura Hiashi comme pour tenter de le rassurer.

- Pourtant Konohagakure a de très bons éléments féminins, je pensai que les mentalités avaient évoluées…

- Je ne blâme pas ta cousine pour cela…

- Je pense d'ailleurs que je vais devoir me retirer car elle est surement prête. Nous allons nous promenés, j'ai l'intention de lui offrir un cadeau pour ces 18 ans.

- Je n'ai pas oublié, mais je te remercie tout de même pour ton clin d'œil.

Comme à son entrée il s'inclina avec respect avant de sortir. Puis il se dirigea vers la cuisine, sachant qu'il l'a trouverait là à boire son thé avec son air… naïf. Les propos que l'Hokage avait pu tenir lui semblait une véritable insulte, juste d'imaginer que la prochaine fois qu'il entrera dans son bureau il devrait garder son calme… Ca lui paraissait inimaginable.

- Alors, il est où mon cadeau ? Questionna l'héritière Hyuuga joyeuse à la vue du nouvel arrivant.

- Patience, tout vient à point à qui sait attendre…

- As-tu à nouveau été obligé de subir l'une des leçons de moral de mon Père ?

- S'était juste une petite discussion, il avait besoin d'une pause. Avec tous les dossiers du clan à vérifier et compléter ton père est submergé de travail. En plus des allers-retours répétés entre les administrations et le bureau de l'Hokage…

- Pourtant quelqu'un d'autre pourrait récupérer les papiers manquants à sa place. Il se comporte en véritable chef : donner des ordres ou rien, jamais…

Terminer cette phrase n'était peut être pas une bonne idée**, **en fin de compte. Quelqu'un venait tout juste de pénétrer dans la cuisine. La jeune fille ne comprenait pas pourquoi son père se fatiguait autant au lieu de demander service à autrui. Mais elle n'y réfléchit qu'un instant et se contentant d'enfiler son manteau puis d'attraper son sac. Neji en fit de même. Sans un mot, les deux cousins se dirigèrent hors de la demeure principale pour se retrouver parmi les membres de la Bunke qui n'en avaient pas finit d'affronter la cour et sa neige encombrante. Des « _Bonjour Mademoiselle Hinata_ » se faisaient entendre tout le long de leur traversée jusqu'aux portes principales, elle n'hésita pas à répondre poliment avec un petit sourire timide. Être plongée dans le décor neigeux l'enchantait un peu plus, chaudement vêtu la différence évidente de température avec la journée d'hier se faisait moins violente.

- Tu avais l'intention de faire quoi aujourd'hui? Demanda le garçon aux Byakugan une fois la porte close.

- Euh… si tu m'avais rien proposer ? Un passage chez Kurenaï-sensei avant de partir m'entraîner. D'ailleurs, on peut y faire un tour avant de se promener ?

- Oui, pas de soucis. Tu prends vraiment à cœur ton rôle de marraine…

- Kurenaï-sensei à besoin de mon aide.

- Shikamaru et toi êtes devenus très proche d'elle. Après tout je peux comprendre, vous l'aimez énormément même si je pense que Shikamaru se sentait plutôt investit d'un rôle protecteur vis-à-vis d'elle car il sait que c'est ce qu'Asuma aurait voulu. Du moins s'était au début. Ca montre que les ninja de Hi no Kuni forment tout de même une belle famille. Après tout nos maîtres deviennent comme des parents et nous leurs enfants. Ils nous éduquent et nous protègent. Maintenant c'est toi qui lui rends tout ce qu'elle t'a offert. Tu devrais être fière de toi.

Le jeune homme marchait déjà un peu plus loin tandis qu'elle réalisait à peine ces derniers mots. Hinata se rendit compte qu'il était déjà en train de tourner à l'angle de deux rues que quelques secondes plus tard. Maladroite, elle tentait de le rattraper oubliant au passage de le remercier…

[…]

Les premières heures de la matinée s'était déjà écoulées quand les deux Hyuuga sortirent de la demeure Yûhi. Ce n'était pas sans une promesse d'Hinata de faire les courses de crainte que le petit gamin ne tombe malade à cause des températures polaires qui régnaient dehors. Ils parcoururent quelques rues vides avant de se retrouver à nouveau au milieu de toute l'agitation de Konohagakure.

- Le temps passe vite, la dernière fois que j'étais passé il ne parlait pas. s'étonnait encore Neji.

- C'est un grand garçon maintenant.

Un tendre sourire adoucissait un peu plus les traits de la jeune Hyuuga elle adorait cet enfant.

- On y va ? suggéra-t-elle.

D'ordinaire calme, une certaine excitation semblait s'être emparée des rues de Konoha. Emmitouflés dans leurs tenues les plus chaudes, les villageois semblaient ne plus pouvoir rester en place. Les enfants courraient un peu partout, gênant parfois les promeneurs ou les couples qui ne se lâchaient plus. Les commerces et restaurants bondés se voyaient prient d'assaut par des clients friands d'une place au coin d'une chaleur salvatrice. Ce n'est pas sans mal que les deux bruns aux yeux de neige entrèrent dans une petite boutique afin de ramener les courses pour Kurenai. Le plus dur ne fut pas de rassembler le nécessaire mais plutôt d'affronter la longue file d'attente les séparant de la sortie. La matinée touchait déjà à sa fin quand ils décidèrent de s'arrêter dans un petit salon de thé pour se réchauffer un peu avant de continuer leur escapade. Discutant de tout et de rien, ils dégustaient leurs boissons chaleureusement réconfortantes. Une fois leurs tasses respectives achevées, ils décidèrent de conclure leur escapade par un grand tour dans les magasins pour acheter d'éventuels accessoires utiles à leurs diverses activités.

- Tu as finit ? demanda Neji, revenant d'une dernière course.

- Oui, oui. Alors… mon cadeau ?

- Aujourd'hui ? Même pas en rêve !

- Mais…

- Hoy Hinata, Neji.

Un jeune brun arrivait juste en face d'eux. Avec sa queue de cheval en pétard et son air blasé, Shikamaru semblait toujours rester fidèle à lui-même.

- Alors, tête d'ananas…

- Oh Hinata, ce n'est pas souvent que tu es de sortie avec ta cousine. répliqua sournoisement le nouvel arrivant.

- Oh, ça pue l'amour tout ça. attaqua à son tour la jeune fille.

- Dit ça devant Temari et tu les garderas pas longtemps tes yeux blancs… Enfin, mise à part ça… ça va vous deux ?

- Ils commencèrent à parcourir tous les trois la grande rue de peur d'être bousculer par les passants.

- Ca va bien, même si il fait très froid pour un mois de décembre à Konoha… répondit Neji.

- Je rentre de mission et je peux t'affirmer qu'il ne neige pas partout. J'ai trouvé ça drôle en arrivant près de la forêt de voir qu'il neigeait aussi ici et puis je me suis dit : merde, ça va être encore plus chiant pour rentrer. Et là tu vois, s'était moins drôle…

- Ah tant que j'y pense, tu n'as toujours pas eu ton attribution ?

- Son quoi ? De quoi tu parles Neji ?

- Shikamaru ne te l'a pas dit ? Tsunade a décidée de lui confier une équipe de Genin… ricana le Hyuuga.

- Ah … Félicitations ?

- Ne m'en parle même pas, je crois qu'elle n'a pas digérée ces quelques défaites au shôgi. Et puis d'abord elle s'attendait à quoi la légendaire perdante ? Pfff…

- Tu ne fais plus partie de la Team 10 alors ? demanda surprise la kunoichi.

- C'est provisoire, il semblerait que c'est juste un remplacement. Je suis le juunin le plus apte à pour assurer ce poste un certain temps, a-t-elle dit. C'est chiant…

Leurs pas menaient les trois amis vers l'un des petits parcs de Konohagakure. Ils continuaient leur discussion tout en le traversant. Le lieu était plus calme que les rues bondées, idéal pour une promenade ou même laisser un enfant jouer tranquillement. La neige y créait une atmosphère particulière, peut-être était-ce ça qui avait attiré certains couples sur ces bancs. Entre deux réponses, la fille aînée de Hiashi aimait bien observer les autres, leurs comportements et leurs expressions. Il y avait ceux qui s'embrassaient, qui se parlaient, qui souriaient, qui jouaient et ceux qui discutaient. Le village était rarement aussi vivant. S'était avec plaisir qu'elle découvrait qu'avec les années Konoha pouvait encore la surprendre. Il ne manquait que le chant des oiseaux, mais à cette période de l'année avec ou sans neige ceux-ci auraient toujours migrés vers des terres plus chaudes. Ces yeux s'arrêtèrent en particulier sur deux jeunes, elle eue un pincement au cœur. Ils avaient le même âge qu'elle. Lui avait les cheveux d'un blond épi de soleil et le bleu de ces yeux faisait de sa personne un drôle de ciel d'été qui se promenait dans cet étrange hiver. Son sourire gorgée de lumière l'a fit rougir un instant, sa timidité remontait à la surface. Il s'approcha de sa camarade avec qui il discutait chaleureusement d'un sujet qui lui échappait totalement, les éclats de leurs voix ne parvenaient pas encore à elle. Puis la main du garçon descendit et attrapa délicatement celle de la jeune fille. Elle et ces cheveux d'un rose barbe à papa. Le rose lui montait aux joues, surprise mais ces yeux de jade brillaient de bonheur tandis qu'elle s'agrippait à son bras. Hinata se figea net, un instant elle détourna les yeux de la scène. La Hyuuga se mordit la lèvre afin de retenir ces larmes. Son cœur allait exploser, ses jambes tremblantes ne semblaient plus pouvoir la maintenir debout.

- Hinata ? l'interpella Shikamaru.

- Euh… oui, oui ?

- Tu es blême, ça va ?

- Euh… je viens de, de me rappeler que j'ai un truc urgent à fai…re ! Tu, tu peux ramener ça à Kurenaï pour moi s'il te plait ? J'ai… c'est urgent. Neji prend… prend ça pour moi… s'il te PLAIT…

Elle ne perdit pas une seconde et partit en courant. Les deux garçons surpris, restaient là, immobiles, la regardant disparaître à l'horizon. Neji tenta de rassurer son camarade en lui affirmant qu'il arrivait souvent à sa cousine d'oublier certaines obligations mais Shikamaru restait perplexe. Que faisait-elle avant de partir ? Elle parlait peu et regardait surtout le paysage… mais qu'a-t-elle vue ? Ces yeux de jais examinèrent tous les passants jusqu'à ce qu'un détail lui tape dans l'œil.

- Et merde… murmura-t-il.

- Quoi ?

- Regarde juste en face.

- Naruto … Sakura.

Ils venaient d'être repérer par le blond qui les saluait déjà de ses grands gestes de main, accompagné de son éternel sourire. La dénommée Sakura quant à elle lâcha sa main, gênée, se voulait plus discrète. Elle espérait peut être que personne d'autre ne les avaient remarqués mais s'était sans savoir qu'Hinata venait de partir. Le garçon de la Bunke voulu rejoindre au plus vite sa cousine mais aucunes excuses ne lui vint à l'esprit. Prendre son mal en patience était la seule option et Naruto avait tendance à être un grand bavard…

La fuyarde venait tout juste d'atteindre la sortie du parc, de ses yeux laiteux elle scrutait avec désarroi les passants. Leurs sourires reflétaient leur bonheur, était-elle la seule malheureuse maintenant ? La marque brûlante de morsure au bas de sa lèvre inférieure faisait rougir sa peau de porcelaine, s'était douloureux mais pas autant que la plaie qui incendiait son cœur. Ses jambes l'a soutenaient à peine, mais elle ne voulait qu'une chose : partir loin de tout ça, de ce bonheur à outrance et de… elle ne voulait même pas imaginer. Naruto et Sakura… ensemble. Est-ce qu'il l'aimait ? D'un coup, tout semblait s'écrouler. Les larmes lui montaient aux yeux alors elle se mit à courir jusqu'à chez elle mais en fin de compte ne s'y arrêta pas. Avec autant de détenteurs du Byakugan au mètre carré comment pleurer en toute discrétion ? Elle continua sa course jusqu'aux portes de Konohagakure. La chance lui sourit un instant, elles étaient déjà ouvertes. Son allure discrète lui permit de se fondre dans la foule entrante et sortante puis enfin d'atteindre la forêt.

Des kilomètres d'arbres s'allongeaient devant elle à perte de vue, même un doujutsu comme celui des Hyuuga ne pouvait percer son immensité d'un seul regard. Vêtue de blanc, la forêt qui entourait le village restait magnifique mais pourtant teintée d'une solitude mélancolique. Sa fine silhouette se faufilait déjà entre les premiers d'arbres puis au bout de 500 mètres elle décida de sauter de branche en branche. Sa progression semblait plus difficile à cause de la neige, mais elle ne se décourageait pas. S'éloigner encore et encore était son seul désir. Mais sa chevauchée s'arrêta brusquement quand elle rata l'une des branches provoquant sa lourde chute sur le sol glacé. Un cri déchirant fendit le silence tandis qu'une douleur lancinante enflammait son épaule fraichement déboitée. Des sanglots étouffèrent ses hurlements, s'en était trop… Elle hurlait et pleurait, comme une enfant perdue. Elle sanglotait comme une épouse à qui on venait d'apprendre la mort de son cher et tendre… Son compagnon de toujours venait de mourir : L'espoir, brisé en milles morceaux…

Les dernières heures de la journée s'écoulèrent avec une lenteur extrême. La douleur physique semblait s'être évanouie, tout son corps était engourdi par le froid hivernal. Hinata semblait dans un état second et menaçait à tout moment de s'abandonner à l'un des sommeils les plus mortels. Il n'y avait plus rien, plus d'espoir alors à quoi cela servait de vivre ? Hanabi reprendrait bien le titre d'héritière, l'équipe 8 pouvait se débrouiller sans elle… et Naruto ne serait jamais le prince qui égaierait ces journées. Il suffisait simplement de s'endormir et la douleur s'apaiserait peut être enfin. Elle n'avait même plus la force de pleurer, ni même le courage de se relever. Le froid était d'une telle violence, les températures avaient encore dégringolées au début de la soirée.

Ses joues rosit finirent par caresser doucement la nouvelle couche fraîche de neige. Ses yeux blancs avaient disparue sous ses paupières depuis quelques minutes. Doucement les flocons s'étaient remis à tomber de leurs petits nuages comme du sucre blanc qu'on saupoudrait sur son visage. Un bruit de pas ne tarda pas à se faire entendre, quelqu'un venait de l'a retrouvée.

- Idiote.

Une silhouette venait tout juste de se dégager de la pénombre même si il était encore difficile de discerner le visage du propriétaire de la voix. Le nouveau venu était un jeune homme vêtu tout de noir, ce qui n'arrangeait rien pour le distinguer de l'obscurité. La lassitude présente dans sa voix annonçait que ça faisait peut être quelques heures qu'il l'a cherchait, mais enfin elle était là. Il l'a souleva et reprit sa route en direction de Konohagakure, là où les recherches continuaient encore…

**Hi no kuni** * : il s'agit de « Le Pays du feu » mais en japonais.

**Konohagakure** * : (Konohagakure no sato, selon wikipédia) il s'agit du village caché de la Feuille donc Konoha.


	2. Tensions

**Petit message ^^ :** Juste un petit message pour dire merci pour la review & les favoris.

**Chapitre 2** : Tensions.

« _En faite, tu ne voulais pas qu'on te retrouve…_ »

Au lendemain de ces premières neiges, Konohagakure portait encore son épais manteau blanc. Une nouvelle journée commençait tandis que les températures avoisinaient toujours zéro. Lentement, les rues s'éveillaient et les premiers commerces ouvraient déjà leurs portes. L'excitation s'était envolée. Sans les enfants, les gens resteraient surement chez eux, bien au chaud. L'agitation de la journée précédente n'avait pas été sans conséquences. Alors que les rues du village se réconciliaient avec leur tranquillité habituelle, une panique générale s'immisçait au sein de l'hôpital. Des vagues de blessées arrivaient à toute heure laissant les infirmières complètement débordées…

Au dernier étage de l'édifice médical se trouvait quelques chambres privées, dans l'une d'entre elle se trouvait Hinata Hyuuga. L'ainée des filles Hiashi ne s'était pas réveillée depuis les évènements de la journée précédente. On l'avait admise tard dans la nuit, en plus de son épaule démise on lui avait détecté une grave hypothermie. Ce fut difficile de stabiliser son état mais au petit matin elle fut enfin hors de danger.

Ses paupières frétillèrent au environ des dernières heures de la matinée. Une lumière réconfortante s'infiltrait par la fenêtre et baignait toute la salle. L'éclat de la pièce lui parut agressif et dans un geste brutal pour protéger ces yeux, un cri de douleur lui échappa. Son épaule ne lui avait pas encore pardonnée la chute de la nuit précédente.

- Mademoiselle Hyuuga ! Cria une infirmière déboulant dans la chambre en panique.

Epaule, douleur, chambre inconnue, femme en uniforme, hôpital… Tout semblait se mettre en place au fur et à mesure dans son esprit embrumé pendant que l'infirmière occultait son épaule. Elle n'était plus dans la forêt de Konoha, quelqu'un l'avait retrouvée. Une chambre individuelle équivalait à une famille déjà contactée… Un membre de la Bunke était déjà posté devant sa porte, il allait bientôt partir…

- Ne t'en va pas Kei … attends encore un peu, avant d'aller les prévenir.

- Bien Hinata-sama, murmura le jeune Hyuuga avant de se remettre en position.

Ce niveau n'était réservé qu'aux grandes familles et aux personnalités importantes. C'était également le seul dans lequel on trouvait des chambres individuelles. Il était évident que son père était au courant. Elle ferma à nouveau les yeux pour laisser divaguer sa conscience à d'autres pensées. Mais bientôt elle ne put échapper à l'épisode du parc.

Sakura… Naruto.

Un flot d'émotions l'attrapa en pleine gorge, elle ne put retenir quelques larmes. Peut-être qu'au fond ils n'étaient pas ensemble ? Il n'y avait pas besoin d'être lucide… On ne pouvait pas se leurrer sur la situation. Il y a des regards et des complicités qui ne trompent personne, même pas le cœur d'une femme amoureuse. Ca déchirait à l'intérieur, au plus profond de son âme. Une douleur vive qui ne s'en irait pas à coup d'anesthésiants ou en s'immobilisant tout simplement.

Ses yeux laiteux fixaient le plafond blanc et vide. Se serait beau non ? Déchirer les pages précédentes, se retrouver devant une page vierge et tout réécrire. Ca aurait été plus facile. Elle aurait surement été avec son prince blond depuis toujours en plus d'être une kunoichi hors pair… la digne héritière de son clan. Hanabi serait plus chaleureuse et son père fière d'elle. Qui de sa plume s'acharnait un peu plus à assombrir les lignes de sa misérable vie ? N'était-elle pas déjà assez faible, assez ridicule et assez timide pour à présent être la fille trompée par l'une de ces amies ?

- Votre petit-déjeuner Mademoiselle.

L'infirmière déposa le plateau sur le repose-plat sans s'éterniser plus longtemps. Hinata décida d'attendre le claquement de la porte avant de jeter un œil sur ce qui lui avait été servit. Un bol de riz, une soupe miso, un filet de saumon grillé, des légumes marinés, du natto et un peu de thé vert… elle avait été gâtée. C'était ça d'avoir les moyens : le silence, la tranquillité et beaucoup trop d'attention malgré un personnel distant pour le respect des rangs sociaux. Elle détestait être dans cet espace privilégié…

Quand elle entama enfin son repas, Kei avait déjà disparu. Au loin, les pas de son père se faisaient déjà entendre mais s'était simplement son imagination. La panique s'immisçait lentement en elle, il fallait essuyer ces joues humides et puis… qu'allait-elle raconter à son père ? Elle était si maladroite, une chute accidentelle est si vite arrivée… mais comment se serait-elle retrouver dans la forêt ? Quand elle eut finit de manger, on frappait déjà à la porte…

- Hinata.

- Père, murmura-t-elle en s'inclinant légèrement.

- Un silence, le temps qu'il s'installe.

- J'aimerai bien que tu m'expliques, Hinata…

- Je… j'étais sortie… m'entraînée…

- Ne me mens pas. Hier tu étais avec Neji. J'aimerai bien que tu m'expliques ce qui t'a poussée à traverser tout le village et sortir t'aventurer dans la forêt avec ce temps. Je ne suis pas prêt à écouter tes bêtises, Hinata.

- Je… J'ai passée la journée avec Neji…, elle prit une longue inspiration, puis nous nous sommes séparés et j'ai décidée d'aller faire un tour. Je… suis sortie du village… parce que je voulais voir la forêt enneigée… et puis pour avancer plus vite j'ai finit par tomber… et mon épaule…

- En quoi une épaule démise empêcherait un shinobi en bonne condition physique de marcher ?

- Je…

- Je ne sais plus quoi faire avec toi… l'interrompit-il de manière autoritaire. Tu n'es pas douée au combat et on se passe souvent de ta présence en mission, jamais de celle de tes coéquipiers. Tu es maladroite et même Hanabi est plus douée que toi. Si seulement tes faiblesses n'étaient que physique… Il faut ajouter à tout cela que tu possèdes une timidité si maladive que tu ne peux pas aligner deux phrases sans bégayer. Je suis ton père et tu ne peux même pas affronter mon regard. Tu es loin de posséder les capacités pour prendre la tête d'un clan tel que celui des Hyuuga. Tu es trop fragile.

Aucun mot ne franchit ses lèvres, se contentant simplement d'encaisser chacun des coups de poignard que lui assenait son père à chacune de ces phrases. Que pouvait-elle dire de plus ? Qu'elle était désolée et qu'elle aurait voulue être une meilleure héritière ? Une meilleure fille tout simplement…

- Tu iras t'excuser au près de Neji dès que tu sortiras de cet hôpital.

- Oui père.

- Repose-toi bien.

- Merci.

- Je m'en vais. J'irai chez l'Hokage et signalerai ton accident. On t'accordera un congé de quelques jours…

- Merci et rentrez bien père.

Le chef du clan n'était même pas resté dix minutes avec sa fille, il avait surement mieux à faire pensait-elle en silence. C'était mieux qu'il soit parti aussi vite mais son passage furtif marquait un peu plus son cœur de plaies à faire cicatriser. Pour la toute première fois depuis le début des premières neiges, Hinata pleura toutes les larmes que son corps frêle pouvait encore contenir. Personne ne vint la déranger, s'était bien ce jour-là d'être une demoiselle de bonne famille, juste pour la paix.

Les flocons de neige s'étaient remis à virevolter dans les airs mais ni la magie, ni la pureté de cet instant ne purent atteindre son âme. Quelque chose s'était brisée en elle, comme son vase intérieur qui avait éclaté sous la pression d'une cascade qui s'était brusquement déversée en lui. Si seulement elle ne s'était jamais réveillée…

[…]

Son séjour à l'hôpital n'avait duré que trois jours. Les frais médicaux étant assez coûteux, la jeune fille préférait éviter de causer plus de tort à sa famille et rentrer se reposer à la demeure Hyuuga. Les visites furent annulées, à sa demande, prétextant d'une fatigue extrême de la patiente qui nécessitait qu'elle reste au calme quelques temps. Elle passa ses journées à pleurer, jusqu'à ce que le temps lui permette d'affronter autrui sans s'effondrer mais au fond il n'y avait plus de larmes en elle, juste du vide. Hinata se sentait simplement creuse et rien ne pouvait la faire réagir… comme déconnectée de la réalité.

Cela faisait deux jours que l'héritière était rentrée à la résidence et elle n'avait adressée la parole à personne. Elle était sortie de l'hôpital seule après avoir payer sa chambre avec ses maigres revenus de shinobi puis était directement entrer dans sa chambre, sans un mot. Pourtant ça n'avait pas été faute d'avoir essayé d'établir le contact. Les membres de la Bunke qui lui apportaient le repas l'a trouvait toujours endormie et lorsqu'il venait faire le ménage ou changeait ces draps, elle se mettait toujours dans un coin, ne quittant pas la fenêtre des yeux. Quand Neji frappait à sa porte, Hinata faisait toujours semblant de dormir. Cela dura quelques jours…

Le génie de la famille venait de rentrer de mission, aujourd'hui s'était l'anniversaire de sa timide cousine. Il ne trouva que des couloirs froids, sans la chaleur et l'excitation de la reine du jour qui adorait fêter le jour de sa naissance. Même la cour était vide alors que la neige semblait s'être battue pour tenir jusqu'à ce jour… le silence régnait en maître, s'en était trop. Il se rendit rapidement à sa porte.

- J'entre Hinata, annonça le jeune homme avant de pousser la porte coulissante.

Il l'a trouva là, assise au bord de sa fenêtre, scrutant le paysage qui s'offrait à elle dehors.

- Joyeux anniversaire.

- Merci, Neji…

La neutralité de sa voix lui semblait affolante. Peut être en fin de compte il n'aurait pas du partir en mission ces derniers jours.

- Ca va mieux ton épaule ?

- Ca… fait encore un peu mal. Mais ça va. Tu n'étais… pas là ?

- J'étais parti en mission quelques jours dans le pays. Nous devions escortés un cortège de marchandises.

- Tenten et Lee vont bien ?

- Oui, mais ils s'inquiètent pour toi. Surtout Tenten…

Elle changea de place et s'assit dans son lit prenant soin, malgré son épaule en écharpe de déplacer la chaise de son bureau pour lui permettre de s'asseoir.

- Merci.

- De rien. Murmura sa voix frêle.

- La dernière fois, ont les a vus… Shika et moi.

- Ah.

- C'est pour ça que tu t'es enfuie…

Silence…

- Qu'est-ce qui t'a prit d'aller t'aventurer dans la forêt ?

Elle baissa les yeux…

- Pourquoi es-tu restée là-bas ?

- Toujours aucune réponse.

- Je t'ai cherchée des heures, j'ai même du mentir à ton père et demander de l'aide aux autres.

- Tu… n'aurais… peut être pas du.

- En faite, tu ne voulais pas qu'on te retrouve.

Il soupira, lentement un peu abasourdi de ce faite. Elle était vraiment amoureuse au point de mourir ?

- Tu es conne ou quoi ?

- Si j'avais besoin de leçons de moral j'ai déjà mon père, l'interrompit-elle nette.

- Mourir pour cet idiot de Naruto. Ta vie a si peu de valeur à tes yeux ?

- Ah ? Je… suis… juste là… juste là pour rappeler qu'il… qu'il y a toujours pire que soi, qui peut être plus faible que l'héritière du clan Hyuuga ? Et… ne me dis pas que je suis une fille forte ou dois-je te rappeler de l'examen Chuunin Neji. Je ne suis qu'une idiote et je ne sers… A RIEN. Ce n'est pas ton genre de flatter les faibles… sauf ta cousine.

- Je…

- Ne mens pas. Arrête.

- Tu veux aller où maintenant si ta raison de vivre s'était ton très cher Uzumaki Naruto ? Tu vas te suicider à la première occasion qui se présentera ? s'énerva le garçon de la Bunke. Tu crois que c'est en restant éternellement enfermée dans ta chambre qu'il t'aimera, non. La vie continue, il a fait son choix et pleurer n'y changera rien. C'est plus facile pour toi de te dire que tu es faible et que tu ne sers à rien…

- Je n'ai pas besoin de me le dire, cette famille me le rappelle très bien… renchérit Hinata.

- Je t'ai toujours soutenu depuis ces dernières années.

- Comme si… j'allais être plus forte.

- Tu n'as rien dans le ventre pour te battre, tu croyais quoi en devant une kunoichi ? Ce n'est pas avec de la gentillesse et de l'amour que l'on se bat. On tue des gens et on met nos vies en danger. Mais toi, tu es prêt à mourir pour un amour de jeunesse… ah mais c'est vrai tu es allée t'interposée entre Pain et Naruto lorsque Konoha a faillit voir sa fin, donc ce n'est pas la première fois ! Tu n'étais peut être pas très forte, s'était surtout l'amoureuse mais tu t'es interposée en tant que shinobi. Où est-il passé ton nindo et tes « je veux devenir plus forte » ? Apprend à surpasser ta peine et après on verra si Hinata Hyuuga est prête à devenir forte. Parce que là, tu es faible. C'est ça que tu voulais entendre… et ben voilà. J'espère que tu es heureuse maintenant.

Il se leva brusquement de la chaise s'apprêtant à partir. Malgré sa colère, il sortit un petit coffret en bois de son sac de voyage puis le posa sur le bureau de la chambre.

- Joyeux anniversaire…

Puis au pas de la porte le jeune homme se tourna une dernière fois en direction de cousine.

- Je suis content que tu sois en vie… Je ne remercierai jamais assez Sasuke Uchiwa.

Alors c'était l'orphelin le plus détesté de Konoha qui l'avait retrouvé. Mais pourquoi avait-il aidé Neji ? En tout cas Sasuke Uchiwa avait été très perspicace, rien d'étonnant pour un ninja de sa trempe…

Elle songea à se laisser tomber sur son matelas lorsque ces tristes yeux blancs tombèrent sur la petite boîte posée sur ça table. Qu'était-ce ? Ce n'est qu'une fois le cadeau saisit et ouvert qu'elle pu en découvrir le contenu. S'était un kit pour le parfait petit peintre avec de nombreux pinceaux, des pots de peintures et autres ustensiles. Il s'était rappelé qu'elle disait qu'un jour elle aimerait faire des tableaux.

[…]

La fin du mois était déjà bien consumée. Comme à son habitude pour le passage à la nouvelle année, Konohagakure avait fait appel au meilleur artificier de la région pour immortaliser l'évènement. La pluie de feux et de couleurs qui illumina le ciel cette nuit là réchauffa les cœurs. Il ne neigeait peut être plus mais il faisait encore très froid dehors. De sa fenêtre les yeux laiteux de la kunoichi la plus timide observaient le spectacle et un petit sourire osait enfin se profiler sur ses lèvres. Elle semblait aller mieux même si son cœur était encore bien triste.

Le calme de la demeure Hyuuga fut troublé, ces derniers jours par l'anniversaire de l'héritière mais aussi par les visites qu'elle reçue. Kurenaï Yûhi et son fils au bras furent les premiers à se présenter, ce ne fut pas sans engueulades, ni larmes. Puis se succédèrent Shikamaru, Shino, Kiba et Akamaru rentrés de missions, Ino, Lee. La dernière en liste fut Tenten étant son amie la plus proche depuis pas mal de temps à présent. La fille aux macarons n'était pas restée longtemps, préférant voir Hinata en dehors de chez elle.

Son congé se concluant le 31 décembre, en ce début de mois janvier il était tant que sa vie reprenne. Elle était une Juunin et avait aussi des obligations envers son employeur : Konoha. D'ailleurs ses coéquipiers étaient revenus donc il y avait surement du travail qui l'attendait, son équipe était convoquée ce matin. C'est ainsi que la douce brune faisait ces premiers pas à dehors, sautant de toits en toits afin de se rendre au lieu de rendez-vous.

- Ah Hinata, salua Shino à son arrivée.

- Hey, Hinata ! s'exclama Kiba.

Akamaru semblait aussi excité que son maître à l'apparition du troisième membre de l'équipe 8. Elle le serra dans ces bras et lui fit quelques caresses. Le grand chien appréciait ce moment affectif, il adorait la jeune fille. C'était quand même réconfortant de recommencer à remplir ces journées, pensa-t-elle, être occupée lui permettrait surement d'arrêter de penser à tout ce qui l'a peinait quotidiennement.

- Godaime-sama doit nous attendre dans son bureau. Nous devrions y aller, suggéra leur coéquipier aux lunettes noires.

- Ok.

C'est ainsi qu'ils pénétrèrent l'édifice qui abritait le bureau de l'Hokage après avoir prit soin de bien attacher le chien blanc à l'un des poteaux proche de l'entrée. Une grande agitation régnait dans les locaux, en vue d'une grande période d'affluence des demandes de missions au près de Konohagakure la masse de travail était très importante.

- Aie, je sens qu'on va avoir beaucoup de boulot dans les prochaines semaines… se plaignit le jeune Inuzuka.

- Tant mieux, murmura sa camarade.

- Hein ? Ca ne te ressemble pas d'être aussi emballée par ce genre de situation, s'étonna Shino.

- J'ai… besoin d'argent. Et puis, j'en ai assez de rester chez moi. 10 jours de repos… pour un déboîtement… je dois faire mes preuves.

Une fois arrivée devant le bureau, l'un d'eux frappa à la porte et attendit l'approbation de Tsunade afin d'entrer dans la pièce. Au bout de cinq minutes la permission fut donner et l'équipe pénétra enfin dans le bureau. La chef du village n'était pas seule. Un autre groupe de ninja était déjà présent dans la pièce. Tout de suite Hinata reconnue l'équipe 7 fraîchement reformée…

- Hey, ça va les gars ! s'écria le blond.

- Salut Hinata, ajouta la seule fille de l'équipe.

Uzumaki Naruto, Haruno Sakura… et leur silencieux coéquipier, le sombre Uchiwa Sasuke.

Aucunes échappatoires…

La jeune Hyuuga aurait voulue prendre ses jambes à son cou, mais elle devait restée là. Elle baissa les yeux sans adresser un seul mot à l'autre équipe et salue respectueusement son Kage. Elle tremblait de tous ses membres mais il fallait garder son calme, respirée et surtout aucunes larmes. S'attendant à voir les autres s'en allés, ils furent surprit de constater qu'ils resteraient tous les sept dans la pièce.

- Si je vous ai tous convoquée ici c'est pour vous confiez une mission, bien entendue… commença Tsunade en triant les papiers sur son bureau. J'ai besoin de vous six afin de réaliser une mission de rang B.

- 6 juunins… murmura le brun aux Sharingan assez effaré par la situation. Une équipe aurait été largement suffisante…

- Laisse-moi terminer, votre travail consiste à récupérer une équipe de Chuunin qui a été capturée par des shinobi d'Otogakure* et les ramener. En vue des relations délicates entre Konoha et Oto, il serait préférable que vous vous y rendiez à 6. De plus Sasuke Uchiwa connait bien les lieux, alors il sera le chef de groupe.

- Mais…

- Je ne veux pas t'entendre Naruto… Il semblerait que ce soit un acte isolé, visant à récupérer la marchandise que ces shinobi escortaient dans un village du Pays des rizières.

- Qu'est-ce-qui vous fait pensez qu'ils ne sont pas encore mort ? De mon passage là-bas je ne me rappelle pas qu'ils soient très sympas…

- Ils demandent un peu plus de marchandises en échange de leur libération.

- Ils les exécuteront dès qu'ils auront le butin.

- C'est là que toi et ton équipe vous rentrez en jeu. Vous devez libérez les otages avant de leur livrer la marchandise où si possible ramener les deux. Vous escorterez la rançon jusqu'à Oto en suivant leurs instructions, vous serez tous en civils et prétendrez être des marchands. Une fois qu'ils auront prit connaissance de votre présence, ils vous contacteront et indiqueront le lieu de l'échange. Une partie d'entre vous devra s'infiltrer dans leur repère et libérez les Chuunin puis les ramener à Konoha.

- Je suis censé faire quoi avec le chien de l'autre ?

- Espèce d'enfoiré, siffla Kiba entre ces dents.

- Les capacités d'Inuzuka me semblent nécessaires à cette mission, désolée pour Akamaru mais il devra tirer le chariot… histoire de ne pas éveiller les soupçons. Aburame, nous aurons besoin de tes capacités pour récolter des informations. Sakura, tes capacités médicales et ta force de frappe seront aussi utiles. Hinata par son attitude n'éveille pas les soupçons et peut passer pour une simple fille de marchand, son Byakugan sera très utile pour repérer les ennemis et vérifier que vous n'êtes pas suivit. Je pense donc que six juunin ne seront pas de trop pour cette mission Uchiwa.

- Je comprends, que dois-je faire avec celui là alors ? Rajouta-t-il en pointant Naruto du doigt.

- Ce n'est pas ce que tu me disais…

- La ferme…

- CA SUFFIT MAINTENANT. Vous partirez demain à l'aube. Rendez-vous aux portes de Konoha.

- Bien Godaime-sama. Répondirent-ils en cœur avant de sortir.

« C'est un cauchemar… » Pensait Hinata en sortant. Cette mission durerait surement des jours et la dernière chose qu'elle pouvait supporter s'était bien d'être avec ces deux là 24h/24. Après tout à partir de maintenant ça serait toujours comme ça, il l'aimait trop à présent pour l'a laissé partir. Elle avait gagnée et s'était la triste vérité. Alors que ce soit demain ou dans un mois, rien n'aura changée. Ils étaient heureux et elle vivra…Tandis que Sasuke donnait les dernières directives devant la porte avant le grand départ, les seules questions qui hantaient la jeune femme étaient comment elle gérerait ces émotions…

- Hyuuga, tu écoutes ? L'interrompit une voix masculine.

- Hein ? s'exclama-t-elle sortant de sa rêverie.

- C'est bien ce que je pensais. On mettra en place la stratégie en place demain, pendant qu'on traversera la forêt. Soit plus attentive, ton manque de concentration pourrait nous tués.

- O…ok.

- Donc demain, 5heures, portes de Konoha.

**Otogakure*** : (Otogakure no sato, selon wikipédia) il s'agit du village caché du Son donc Oto.


	3. Impulsions

**Réponse à la review de nem : **c'est vrai que je ne l'ai pas précisée mais j'essaye de rester fidèle à l'œuvre originale même si je pense avec ce chapitre commencée à m'en détachée un peu au niveau du caractère d'un certain personnage.

Merci pour les reviews.

**Notes** : Quelqu'un m'a fait remarquer que je faisais des fautes (je sais ^^) je précise que des mots comme : ninja, shinobi, nunkenin et autres étant des mots d'origines japonaises je ne leurs rajoute pas de « s » à la fin. Dans la langue japonaise les mots n'ont pas de pluriels.

**Chapitre 3 **: Impulsions.

« - _A une époque ça aurait été : pourquoi je ne joue pas ta fiancée Sasuke ?- _

_pensait la jeune brune du groupe en scrutant sa camarade._ »

Lorsque Hinata Hyuuga arriva devant les grandes portes, la pénombre voilait toujours le ciel de Konohagakure. Un groupe d'hommes s'activait déjà autour d'un grand chariot vide, sous les directives de Shizune et Tsunade mettant fin aux derniers préparatifs. Il était 4 heures. Elle n'avait pas réussit à fermer l'œil alors à quoi bon rester figé dans son lit. La seule idée de mener une telle mission avec Sakura l'a mettait dans une angoisse démesurée. La quantité de travail lui paraissait moindre par rapport à la difficulté qu'elle aurait à gérer ces émotions. Peut importe, il fallait qu'elle soit forte sinon elle mettrait surement en péril la vie de ces camarades à Otogakure.

- Ah, Bonjour Hinata ! clama l'assistante de l'Hokage en l'apercevant.

- Bonjour Mademoiselle Shizune. Bonjour Tsunade-sama.

- Appelle-moi Shizune.

- D'a…ccord.

- Tu es bien matinale, Sasuke Uchiwa est déjà là lui aussi. Il est là-bas si tu veux aller le saluer…

Shizune lui montra du doigt la direction où se trouvait le jeune homme. A sa grande surprise, le chef de mission était effectivement déjà présent, assit dans un coin à observer le chargement des caisses. D'un pas mal assuré, la petite brune s'avança vers le garçon mais ce ne fut pas sans appréhensions.

- Bon…jour.

- Salut.

- Tu… es bien matinal.

- Normal, après tout je dirige cette mission.

Il était froid. Aussi loin que remonte ses souvenirs, Hinata ne se rappelait pas avoir adressée la parole à un Uchiwa, quel qu'il soit alors ils n'avaient rien à se dire. Par le passé, leurs deux familles avaient de bons rapports mais depuis le drame cette époque était révolue.

- L'aube est dans 2 heures, tu es en avance. Reprit-il en posant enfin un regard sur son interlocuteur.

- Nuit…blanche.

- J'espère que tu tiendras le rythme, sinon rentre chez toi.

- J'y… arriverai.

- C'est ce que je voulais entendre.

Un silence neutre s'installa pendant que la jeune fille s'installa non loin de l'arbre sur lequel il était appuyé. Ces yeux clairs scrutèrent lentement la forêt assombrie de Konoha et quelques souvenirs chatouillèrent ses pensées. C'est vrai, après tout que s'était le dernier des membres du clan de l'éventail qui l'avait sorti de la forêt cette nuit là, selon Neji…

- Mon cousin m'a dit que… s'était toi qui m'avais retrouvée dans la forêt la dernière fois. Merci.

- Ce n'est rien, je n'ai fais que rendre service à un ami.

- Je m'excuse de t'avoir fait perdre ton temps. Je te suis redevable.

- Hum…

La discussion était close. Elle ne s'attendait pas à plus et n'avait pas vraiment envie de discuter. Son cousin n'avait pas donc menti mais depuis quand étaient-ils amis ? Elle croyait que l'ancien nunkenin* n'était pas du genre à se soucier du sort des autres… comme elle pensait qu'une fille comme elle avait une chance avec son premier amour. Peut-être que ses jugements étaient précipités ? Plein de préjugés…

Les minutes s'écoulèrent longuement tandis que les éclats de voix du Kage et son assistante brisaient de temps à autre le silence. Les deux adolescents ne s'adressèrent plus la parole, préférant scruter l'horizon ou le ciel, plongés dans leurs pensées les plus secrètes. Ils restèrent seuls une heure et demi avant de voir un petit groupe se former autour d'eux. Au fur et à mesure des arrivées, Sasuke commençait déjà à donner les premières directives à son équipe afin de mener à bien la mission qui lui avait été confié. Les derniers arrivés furent le petit couple insoupçonné, une épreuve commençait pour la fille Hyuuga. De toute façon personne ne savait, alors elle était seule avec sa tristesse et une fierté à conservée… ou le peu qu'il en restait. Elle semblait un peu plus motivée, il suffisait juste qu'elle reste loin d'eux.

Après une dernière mise au point, ils étaient prêts à partir.

- On y va ! déclara Sasuke.

Les premières lueurs de l'aube caressaient à peine les toits de Konohagakure lorsque le groupe disparu dans la forêt entourant le village. Les prochains jours allaient être longs et consacrés à la traversée du pays jusqu'à Ta no kuni*. La vigilance était de rigueur, le Uchiwa avançait la théorie que l'ennemi tenterait surement de les attaquer avant leur arrivé afin d'exécuter les otages et obtenir la marchandise. Dès la tombée de la nuit ils s'arrêtaient et repartaient dès le levé du jour. C'est ainsi que s'écoulèrent 4 jours…

Les shinobi se réveillaient à l'aube et entamaient une longue marche matinale jusqu'à ce leurs estomacs crient famines et que leurs pieds commencent à devenir douloureux. Selon le lieu où ils se s'arrêtaient, ils se nourrissaient de riz et de petits poissons s'il y avait un point d'eau tout proche ou de viandes s'ils trouvaient des petits animaux dans les environs. Une fois finit, ils se remettaient en route jusqu'au couché du jour où ils se détendaient enfin autour d'un feu de camp et un repas avant d'aller se coucher, en prenant soin d'éteindre le feu et de se relayer pour surveiller les environs. Une petite routine qui ne dura pas.

Hinata quant à elle restait très silencieuse. Sakura tentait souvent de l'aborder mais la petite brune restait muette ou prétextait d'aller surveiller les arrières ou les avants du groupe. La fille aux cheveux roses finit par déceler le malaise mais se convainquait encore que s'était simplement la timidité de sa camarade qui compliquait sa démarche. A la nuit du quatrième jour, alors qu'elles s'occupaient du dîner, la kunoichi de l'équipe 7 était décidée à briser la glace.

- Hinata ?

- … Oui ?

- Ca va ?

- Oui…

- Je sais que tu n'es pas très bavarde mais cette mission est peut être l'occasion pour nous deux de devenir amies, insistait la jeune Haruno surveillant les brochettes de viande. Rester avec les garçons à un moment ça devient chiant, tu dois savoir ce que c'est non ?

La brune ne répondit pas, se contentant de servir aux garçons leurs bols de riz. Est-ce que Sakura se moquait d'elle ? Jouer les innocentes et désirer voir une amitié naître entre elles… avait-elle oubliée qu'une fille était déjà amoureuse de Naruto à l'époque où elle le méprisait encore ?

- Hinata…

- Quoi ! demanda l'introvertie brusquement agacée.

- Y a un souci ?

- Je n'ai pas envie de discuter avec toi. Maintenant excuse-moi je dois emmener à Sasuke son repas.

En s'éloignant, elle entendait déjà la voix pitoyable de l'autre kunoichi qui demandait aux autres si elle avait fait quelque chose de mal. La réponse serait bien sûre qu'ils ne comprenaient pas pourquoi Hinata réagissait comme ça et de plus qu'elle était bizarre depuis quelques temps. Puis l'un des garçons rajouterai surement que ce n'était pas de sa faute. Rien que d'y penser, son irritation montait d'un cran…

A l'aide de son Byakugan elle scruta les sombres bois à la recherche de son camarade à la peau blême. Il était au bord de la rivière, une autre personne venait dans la direction de la jeune fille.

- Ah Hinata ! Tu es venue nous apportés à manger ?

- Na…ruto. Euh… c'est le repas de Sasuke. Pardon…

- Ah ? Eheh… de toute façon j'allais manger. Il est part là.

Le blond s'en allait déjà, surement rejoindre sa princesse mais pas sans une idée derrière la tête. Elle n'eue le temps de faire trois pas que l'utilisateur du Sharingan l'avait déjà repérer.

- Qui est là ?

- Je… viens t'emmener ton repas…

- Elle s'approcha du bord de l'eau et lui tendit ses bols.

- Merci.

- Je peux m'asseoir ?

- Hum.

C'était sa façon de dire que sa réponse n'était pas négative mais pas pour autant affirmative. La jeune fille s'assit même si elle savait qu'il préfèrerait qu'on le laisse seul. Mais elle ne voulait pas retourner au camp…

- Itadakimasu*, murmura-t-il en commençant son repas.

- Bon appétit.

- Pourquoi restes-tu ici ?

- Parce que… toi, tu me laisseras tranquille…

- Je ne suis pas du genre à m'inquiéter pour autrui alors tu peux parler.

- Je… HEIN ?

- Mais quoi ?

- C'…C'est pas logique ! rétorqua-t-elle.

- Hum… ce n'est pas souvent qu'une fille m'écoute. Ah ce que je vois il n'arrive pas qu'aux autres de raconter des conneries.

Hinata ne put s'empêcher de laisser échapper un petit rire étouffé.

- Tu te moques de moi ? demanda Sasuke surpris.

- Moi…non…

- Te fous pas de moi.

Elle se remit à rire de plus belle. Lui, fit mine de tirer la gueule mais un petit sourire s'esquissa sur les lèvres le temps de quelques secondes.

- Tu écouterais bien… une petite idiote ?

- Faut bien que je sois à l'écoute des membres de mon équipe.

- Je…suis amoureuse…de Naruto.

- Idiote…

- M…MAIS !

- Faut vraiment être conne pour aimer ce gros con.

- Va… va dire ça à ta coéquipière. Elle a décrochée le gros lot !

- Qu'est-ce que vous êtes bêtes… vous les filles amoureuses.

- T'es… méchant.

- Elle t'emmerde c'est ça ?

- Elle veut être mon amie… cette…

- Salope ? termina-t-il.

- SASUKE !

- Quoi ? Fait pas l'innocente, j'ai fais que dire ce que tu penses… Derrière ton air réservé, doit se cacher une femme que l'on ne soupçonne même pas mais tu te laisses piétiner. Neji a raison, ta timidité est maladive un véritable poison. Quitte à être détestée, affirme-toi et tu verras… tout sera différent.

- Facile à dire…

- Qu'est-ce que tu en sais, tu n'as même pas essayé. C'est plutôt facile d'abandonner avant d'avoir commencé.

Ses yeux laiteux scrutaient à présent le reflet de l'eau, leur propriétaire ayant détournés le regard de son locuteur. Comme une gamine grondée, Hinata évitait la confrontation visuelle.

- Et là tu te laisses démonter, reprit Sasuke continuant la discussion. Tu bégayes, t'écrases et te tais. C'est comme ça qu'une fille comme Sakura vole la place que tu as toujours désirée, elle n'a pas peur des représailles, il n'y en aura pas.

- Va te faire voir…

La kunoichi se leva brusquement du rocher sur lequel elle s'était assise, s'apprêtant déjà à rejoindre le camp. En fin de compte quitte à être tranquille, mieux valait pour elle d'aller se coucher.

- Ne laisse pas tes sentiments te gêner dans l'accomplissement de cette mission. Demain nous arriverons à Otogakure et je compte sur mon équipe pour mener à terme cette tâche.

- Je n'ai pas l'intention d'être une gêne. Je suis venue en connaissance de cause, renchérie la petite colérique.

- C'est ce que je voulais entendre.

Ses pas redoublèrent, elle ne voulait plus entendre cette phrase. « C'est ce que je voulais entendre… et puis quoi encore espèce de con ! » pensait-elle en furie tandis qu'elle arrivait au camp.

- Hina…

- Laisse-moi Kiba… l'interrompit sa coéquipière se saisissant de ses affaires.

- Putain mais t'as tes règles où quoi ! répliqua le maître-chien.

- Allez… tous vous faire… voir.

Un silence de mort tomba sur le camp tandis qu'elle dépliait son sac de couchage et s'y enferma sans un mot. Quelques minutes plus tard, le garçon du clan de l'éventail rentra au clan et exposa ces dernières directives avant d'éteindre le feu…

[…]

- Papiers.

Le groupe de shinobi venaient tout juste d'arriver aux portes d'Otogakure. Après avoir enfilés leurs tenues de commerçants puis un dernier débriefing, ils s'étaient remit en route. L'un d'eux venait de tendre les documents aux gardiens des portes qui procédaient déjà aux vérifications. Les hommes faisaient le tour du chariot pour vérifier s'il n'y avait rien de suspect.

- Uchiwa… ça faisait longtemps. Tu n'es pas marchand que je sache.

- Tu ne sais pas lire ? demanda le garçon agacé. J'escorte la marchandise, c'est écrit.

- Seul ? dit un autre garde.

- Konohagakure ne juge pas nécessaire qu'il faille plus d'un shinobi pour un peu de marchandises.

- Vous pouvez entrer.

- Merci.

Le ninja s'inclina légèrement, récupérant leurs papiers puis ils franchirent enfin le seuil du village du son.

Otogakure était un petit village entouré par les nombreuses rizières du Pays. L'économie devait surement tourner autour de l'agriculture et principalement autour de la culture du riz, pensait la jeune Hyuuga alors qu'elle faisait ses premiers pas dans ces quartiers inconnus. Les infrastructures étaient différentes de celle du village de la feuille, mais quelques similitudes perduraient… pas étonnant, le créateur de ces lieux étaient l'un des Sannin* légendaires…

La vraie mission commençait tout juste. Sous leurs airs de touristes se cachaient déjà des shinobi à l'affut du moindre indice ou personne suspecte qui passeraient dans le coin. Sasuke quant à lui recherchait l'auberge indiquée dans les instructions des kidnappeurs. Le chariot avançait lentement, un avantage afin d'observer plus longuement mais aussi avec plus de minutie. Hinata Hyuuga portait un grand chapeau de paille afin d'observer en toute quiétude les environs à l'aide de ces pupilles blanches. Avec une vue de 360° elle pouvait plus facilement examiner les bâtiments des alentours.

Au bout d'une heure à sillonner les rues, ils arrivèrent devant la petite auberge. Le temps d'une quinzaine de minutes le grand brun de l'équipe 7 entra le temps de négocier les chambres puis ressortit.

- C'est bon…

- Combien? Questionna le garçon aux lunettes noires.

- 3. Sakura et Naruto, fiancés, dans la première. Hinata la seconde. Shino, Kiba et moi dans la dernière.

- Pourquoi est-elle toute seule ? Protesta Sakura.

- La question ne devrait-elle pas être : pourquoi c'est moi qui joue la fiancée de Naruto ?

Elle rougit, surprise par la remarque de son coéquipier et se tut.

« A une époque ça aurait été : pourquoi je ne joue pas ta fiancée Sasuke ? » pensait la jeune brune du groupe en scrutant sa camarade. Depuis des heures elle ne parlait pas, toujours irritée de la soirée de la veille. Les remarques de son père était habituelles et l'a rendait triste mais ce que lui avait dit Sasuke Uchiwa l'avait concrètement vexée. Même Shino et Kiba s'étonnaient de la voir aussi silencieuse et détachée.

Une fois les adolescents installés, ils se rassemblèrent dans la chambre individuelle afin de procéder à une réunion. Le meneur s'assura que tous se rappelaient bien des directives puis les partenaires de la kunoichi aux yeux blancs partirent faire leur ronde tandis que le petit couple s'occupait du séjour de l'auberge. Hinata quant à elle s'échappa de sa chambre par la fenêtre pour parcourir les toits à la recherche de la cachette ennemie. Sasuke serait celui qui serait contacté, alors le jeune homme restait encore là.

L'ancien nunkenin venait tout juste de quitter la chambre de sa camarade brune, après une dernière vérification du clone qu'elle avait laissée derrière elle. Bientôt l'informateur rentrerait en contact avec lui, ils avaient rendez-vous dans un petit bar de quartier aux dernières lueurs du jour…

[ ... ]

- C'est bientôt l'heure, murmura le dresseur.

- Nous avons encore quelques minutes. Va la retrouver et préviens-la…

- A plus tard, s'écria soudain Kiba avant de s'en aller.

Les deux amis se quittèrent au croisement de deux rues…

[ ... ]

L'utilisatrice du Byakugan parcourait discrètement les toitures à l'aide de ses yeux, toujours de mauvaise humeur. A l'aube, certaines directives avaient été changées, lui confiant un rôle plus important que prévu. Elle n'avait pas droit à l'erreur car si la mission échouait se serait belle et bien de sa faute. L'autre prétentieux déduirait que ses sentiments sont en cause, de plus si Neji lui avait trop parlé… le Uchiwa devait connaître ces exploits en tant que kunoichi : actes maladroits et ennemis jamais exécutés.

Vêtue de noir, sa silhouette se fondait parfaitement dans la pénombre. La nuit venait tout juste de tomber sur le village d'Otogakure et en plus d'éviter d'être aperçue là haut, elle devait évitée les endroits éclairés. Elle se rapprochait du lieu de rendez-vous et un individu apparu à ses côtés.

- 5min, tu vas être en retard.

- Où en est Shino ?

- Il attend que tu sois en place pour lui donner le signal.

- Si tu veux me retrouver tout à l'heure, fait Akamaru renifler ma veste et soit discret.

- Bien.

Inuzuka disparu dans un nuage de fumée.

[ ... ]

Sasuke Uchiwa de son côté venait de commander un verre de sake tandis qu'il patientait au comptoir du bar. Ces yeux de jais faisaient des va et vient de droite à gauche et de la porte aux tables de la salle mais personne n'avait attirée son attention.

- Un autre, murmura-t-il au serveur.

A peine servir qu'une autre main se saisit de son verre. C'était une femme en kimono, charmante et seule. Elle ne lui accorda pas un regard et se contenta de boire. Surprenant, l'ennemi semblait plus bête qu'il ne le pensait quoique… il ne l'avait ni vu entrer et son agilité pour attraper ce doux alcool n'était pas anodine. Sous ses airs de femme désespérée se cachait surement une kunoichi redoutable. 5 minutes s'écoulèrent avant qu'elle ne dise un mot.

- 6heures… commença la femme.

- Un autre vers pour la charmante dame, garçon.

- L'ancien repaire d'Orochimaru.

Elle bue le deuxième verre avant de se lever tandis qu'il glissait un peu de monnaie au barman.

[ ... ]

Assise sur le toit, Hinata Hyuuga observait les allers et venus des clients du bar dans lequel se trouvait son camarade de Konoha. Personne ne lui parue suspect. Dans son champ de vision, Aburame Shino attendait lui aussi son heure afin accomplir sa tâche. Elle devait lui faire signe à l'instant où Sasuke sortirait du bar. C'était l'histoire de quelques secondes puis elle repartirait aussitôt en exploration.

Maintenant.

Sasuke venait tout juste de sortir, prenant soin de lui lancer un regard froid pour confirmer la cible. Une femme en kimono, Aburame devait surement l'avoir vue. Elle se saisit d'un kunai et l'envoya dans l'ampoule du lampadaire qui éclata. Les gens surpris s'agitaient dans la rue tandis que la femme, tête basse, continuait sa route sans porter attention au reste. Ceci l'empêcha de remarquer le jeune homme qui avançait dans sa direction et l'a bouscula. Hinata l'a vit protester avec de grands gestes tandis que Shino faisait semblant de s'excuser avant de l'a laissée partir. La kunoichi aux yeux blancs disparue dans l'ombre reprenant ses recherches.

Un peu plus tard dans la soirée, elle fut rejointe par Sasuke qui venait faire le point sur la situation.

- J'allais rentrée… Shino a réussi ?

- Aburame a eu le temps de poser plusieurs insectes sur son kimono, sans succès… apparemment l'informatrice a retrouvée un homme juste après, a été payée puis elle est rentrée à son domicile. Les autres repérages sont restés sans résultats concrets, même ceux d'Inuzuka. Je suis venu faire le point.

- J'ai observée des activités suspectes dans deux bâtiments sous surveillance. Après une analyse plus approfondie… je les ai trouvés. Et ils sont bien dans l'un d'entre eux.

- Déjà ? S'étonna le garçon aux sharingan.

- Ne sous-estime pas le Byakugan, répliqua la Hyuuga. Les Chuunin sont tous vivants, mais bien sûre ils ne sont pas seuls. Nous pourrions attaqués le groupe mais ils risqueraient de les exécuter pendant notre assaut. Je suggère qu'ont les prennent en guet–apens avant l'échange.

- Cela permettrait de repartir avec la marchandise et les otages. Où sont-ils ?

Hinata sortie le plan et montra l'un des quartiers qu'elle avait entourée puis l'une des bâtisses en particulier. Le jeune homme sortit un feutre et entoura une autre structure.

- 6heures. Le rendez-vous est là. J'envoi Sakura et Naruto en surveillance.

- Je m'en charge.

- Changement de stratégie, l'ennemi n'a l'air ni malin, ni fort. Comme je m'y attendais ils sont stupides. Tour de garde jusqu'à 4h30 puis nous les piégerons dans cette rue. Ils sont obligés d'y passer.

Sur la carte il lui montrait la dite rue.

- Tu peux rentrer, reprit-il. Naruto, Sakura et moi nous nous chargerons de récupérer les otages.

- Non.

- Hum ?

- Ne te fous pas de nous. Après tout notre travail de surveillance et de repérages ont ne va pas laisser ton équipe récolté toute la gloire. Tu te débrouilles mais tu changes de plan, s'écria une autre voix.

- Kiba, murmura timidement sa camarade.

[...]

Aux premières lueurs de l'aube au lendemain de leur arrivée à Otogakure, les shinobi du village de la feuille parcouraient déjà les rues en route pour le lieu de rendez-vous. Toute la nuit ils s'étaient relayés au côté d'Hinata afin de surveiller le repère ennemi mais rien n'avait bougé. C'est ce qu'avait affirmée la kunoichi au dernier tour de garde. A présent ils attendaient son retour qui confirmerait le déplacement adverse. Le groupe continuait simplement d'avancer avec la marchandise.

Aux alentours de 6heures, l'absente rejoignit le groupe tandis que Sakura s'en détacha et partie sur les toits. Ces camarades étaient déjà arrivés au repaire d'Orochimaru, patiemment assit sur le chariot où ils attendaient.

Ils sont à deux rues d'ici.

- Enfile ça, murmura Shino l'aidant déjà à se vêtir.

Juste le temps de poser son large chapeau de paille qu'une masse d'individus débarquèrent devant le repère. Ils étaient au moins une cinquantaine et parmi eux ils distinguèrent trois jeunes ligotés qui se détachaient du lot. L'échange allait commencer. Sasuke s'approcha de celui qui semblait être le chef.

- D'abord les otages, ensuite nous partons et vous récupérez la marchandise.

- Tu n'es pas en position de donner des ordres gamins. Pousse-toi ! grogna l'homme en le bousculant.

- Hum…

Ces pupilles rougirent tandis qu'il semblait dégainé puis ranger son arme d'un geste rapide. D'une main l'inconnu se saisit de son cou, ses yeux tournant hors de leurs orbites signalaient que le Uchiwa n'avait pas apprécié la remarque. Le sang dégoulinant de ces doigts, l'homme s'écroula alors que ces sbires fonçaient déjà sur le groupe d'adolescents. C'est à ce moment précis que la kunoichi aux cheveux roses tomba du ciel et de sa force herculéenne éclata une partie du sol, levant un énorme nuage de fumée. Hinata activa son Byakugan et s'introduit dans l'écran de poussière qui s'était soulevée dans la rue.

- Akamaru…

Le maître chien grimpa sur le dos de son animal.

- Gijyuu Ninpo* …

Une mini explosion se fit entendre tandis qu'un nuage de fumée blanche se mêlait à l'air poussiéreux. Lorsque celui-ci fut dissipé, le boule de poil blanche disparu… faisant place à un double parfait de son maître.

- Jyuujin Bunshin*… murmurait Kiba.

Un sourire s'esquissa sur les lèvres du jeune Uzumaki qui laissa ses pensées s'égarer dans ses souvenirs de l'examen Chuunin qui avait vu les deux jeunes hommes se combattre. Le garçon aux marques rouges suivit son équipière dans sa course. Dans la zizanie, le blond entendait de nombreux cris… décidément, il n'aurait pas voulu être à la place de l'ennemi.

Pendant ce temps, Hinata se faufilait dans la foule à la recherche des trois otages. A distance, Aburame Shino s'occupait d'immobiliser ses adversaires afin de faciliter son parcours. Les quelques personnes qui parvenaient à l'atteindre se prenaient quelques techniques de taijutsu* propre aux Hyuuga : le Juken*. Les Chuunin étaient intelligents, profitant de la diversion de Sakura ils s'étaient dispersés parmi les ennemis. Cela ne rendait pas la tâche facile mais au moins ils avaient un instinct de survie. La Hyuuga attrapa l'une des deux filles, lui murmurant qu'elle était une amie tout en lui enlevant ces solides liens. Le nuage se dissipait enfin, c'est à cet instant là que les deux frères ennemis de Konoha intervinrent. Le garçon aux sharingan préférait rester en arrière tandis que l'autre et ces quelques clones assenaient quelques coups aux derniers adversaires. Mission réussite.

- Godaime s'est encore foutu de ma gueule. Rang B ça… pfff.

Décidément le chef de mission était de mauvaise humeur.

- Ca va ? Demanda Sakura aux trois rescapés.

- Oui madame. Répondirent-ils en cœur.

- Mademoiselle…

Les shinobi vérifièrent une dernière fois que tous les ennemis étaient K.O ou peut être déjà mort, Sasuke Uchiwa ne faisait pas dans la demi-mesure. Le court laps de temps où il s'était mêlé au combat il avait fait un carnage.

- Laissez la marchandise ici, murmura Sasuke.

- Quoi ! Mais…

- C'est qui le chef Sakura ?

- Mais…

- Allons-y.

Hinata lui lança un regard noir.

- Kiba, laisse-moi Akamaru… Je ramènerai le chariot.

- Je peux rester avec toi, proposa-t-il.

- J'aimerai être un peu seule…

- Mais…

- Je sais me défendre. Va-y. Je m'en fiche que Uchiwa me blâme au près de l'Hokage.

- Tu as beaucoup changé depuis la dernière fois qu'on est parti avec Shino. C'était peut-être deux mois mais…

- Ils ne vont pas t'attendre, Shino à déjà compris. Va-t'en…

Alors que le groupe disparu, une seule pensée frôlait son esprit : Pourquoi était-elle aussi en colère ? Elle était en proie à de sentiments qui l'a dépassaient encore… Au milieu de tout ce bordel, elle fondit en larmes. Ca faisait longtemps… juste 6 jours. Ce n'est qu'un peu plus tard dans la journée que la kunoichi prit le départ avec Akamaru.

* * *

**Nunkenin*** : ninja déserteur.

**Ta no kuni*** : Pays des Rizières où se situe Oto.

**Itadakimasu*** : littéralement « merci pour ce repas », formule de politesse pour remercier celui qui a fait le repas.

**Sannin*** : littéralement « trois ninja ». Désigne les ninja légendaires de Konoha : Orochimaru, Jiraya et Tsunade.

**Gijyuu ninpo*** : technique d'imitation de la bête.

**Jyuujin Bunshin*** : clone de la mi bête mi homme.

**Taijutsu*** : art du combat au corps à corps.

**Juken*** : style de taijutsu dite du Poing souple associé aux Hyuuga et leurs pupilles si particulières.


End file.
